Teach me how to Fly
by ynallesh
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta ONE-SHOT. the tittle speaks for it's self sooo yeah. please tell me what you guys thinks and please please be nice.


_**Hello Fanfic people! Haha well this is my second fanfiction, It's about my most favorite couple of all time. Bulma and Vegeta! Duh! and I hope you guys like it!**_

_**ONE-SHOT!**_

_**I own nothing! I wish I did... but sadly I don't.**_

_**Teach me how to fly.**_

It was a normal day at the famous Capsule Corp. you know the usual, Vegeta training in the GR, Trunks doing paper work from the company, Bra playing with her phone and Bulma... well she was really bored since she didn't have anything new to invent.

She sat in her lab thinking on what she could do to stop the boredom but nothing came to her mind. Vegeta had just gotten out of the GR for a drink and something to eat, when he passed by his woman's lab and saw her trying to balance a pencil on her nose. Usually there's a lot of noise coming from her lab but it was way to quiet and that's what made him go in.

Bulma had finally got the pencil on her nose balanced when Vegeta spoke. witch made her drop the pencil.

"well... aren't you quiet today" said Vegeta with a smirk. "what? The great woman ran out of ideas?" oh he just loved teasing her.

Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. "oh shut up Vegeta! I'm not in the mode ok!"

"ha! There;s a shocker"

Bulma closed her eyes and sighed. "look it's just that, everyone is busy and right now I don't have anything to invent. You haven't destroy any of the robots yet so I don't have anything to fix. The kids are all grown up so the don't destroy anything like when they were little. And I am bored as hell! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO!" The blue haired woman said.

Vegeta just looked at her with his normal face, witch made Bulma even more frustrated.

"well?"

"well what?"

"say something Vegeta! can't you se3e your wife is going crazy!?" she screamed.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and said : "... I'm hungry"

Bulma fell back anime style. "VEGETA OUJI! DO SOMETHING!"

"what the hell do you want me to do woman!? I can't take you training 'cause you're too weak and wouldn't last two seconds in the gravity room!"

"I don't care what you do! Just do something. It's been a while since we've done something fun, just the two of us... can't you please just think of something for US to do?"

"like what woman?" Vegeta said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "the only activity mates did on my planet was train hard and you aren't going to do that"

"well..." Bulma crossed her arms and thought pf something. "flying!" she screamed after a few minutes.

"flying?" Vegeta replayed.

"YES! You taught Trunks and Bra how to fly, why can't you teach ME how to fly?" Bulma said with a huge smile on her face. "please Vegeta! I'll do you a special dinner tonight if you teach me how to fly" she said with a sexy smirk. Vegeta looked at her and smirked him self, he closed his eyes as his smirk got bigger.

"okay woman, you want to fly eh? Let's teach you how to fly then. But I don't want to hear you complaining if you don't get it right the first ten times. Got it?"

Bulma nodded and with another smirk said: "I'll only need one try"

Later that evening, Vegeta and Bulma went out side to start they're lessons.

"okay! First, find your energy." said Vegeta, arms crossed.

Bulma nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate on finding her energy. 'find your energy Bulma. Find it. You can do it, you're a genius! Come on Bulma. You can find it. Find your energy' she told her self as she looked for her energy. Vegeta sat down under the tree and closed his eyes as he waited for his woman to hurry up and find her energy.

"this is child's play woman, hurry up. Even Bra did it in less than a minute"

"shhh! I'm trying to concentrate Vegeta!"

The prince put his arms behind his head and leaned on the tree. After ten minutes he was falling asleep when he heard Bulma scream. He opened his eyes and looked around but she wasn't around. He looked up and saw her hoovering above his head with a huge grin on her face.

"Vegeta look! I'M FLYING!" the blue haired woman screamed.

Vegeta stud up looked at her with a smirk. "good, now go higher"

Bulma did as she was told and moved higher and higher until she was as tall as the tree. She went even higher and passed Capsule Corp.

"wow! This is beautiful!" she said as she looked at the mesmerizing sunset over west city. But she forgot to keep her energy beneath her feet. She started falling and screaming, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. She was hoisted up by a pair of two strong arms. Bulma opened her eyes and saw that she was on top of Capsule Corp. Vegeta put her down and sat next to her.

"oh my Kami! did you saw how high I was!? That's so amazing! no wonder you guys like it so much!" laughed Bulma.

Vegeta nodded. "but you forgot to keep your energy under control"

"yes, but I did it on my FIRST try hahaha!"

"true, I'll give you that credit. But still Bra did it faster that you did" smirked the prideful prince.

"what can I say, she IS my daughter after all" Bulma said with a wink.

"hmm... she IS a saiyan after all"

"hahaha! that was fun Vegeta. We should do this kind of stuff more often" the blue haired scientist said resting her head on her beloved prince's shoulder. "thanks for teaching me how to fly Vegeta"

The prince had a little pink blush on his cheeks. "aah shut up woman" he said putting an arm around her waist. The two sat on the ruff watching the sunset. Yes Bulma finally got rid of her bad case of boredom.

_**So what do you guys think? Please don't be mean. If you didn't liked it well just say you didn't liked it and done! I know Vegeta isn't like that but hey, it's FANFICTION!**_

_**Thanks for reading! ^-^**_


End file.
